Australian cricket team in South Africa in 2011–12
The Australia national cricket team toured South Africa from 13 October to 21 November 2011. The tour consisted of two Twenty20 Internationals (T20I), three One Day Internationals (ODIs) and two Tests. Squads * * = withdrawn Tour matches South Africa A v Australians | team2 = | score-team1-inns1 = 183 (54 overs) | runs-team1-inns1 = Dean Elgar 47 (93) | wickets-team1-inns1 = Mitchell Johnson 4/38 (11 overs) | score-team2-inns1 = 236 (72.2 overs) | runs-team2-inns1 = Michael Clarke 76 (123) | wickets-team2-inns1 = Marchant de Lange 5/56 (19 overs) | score-team1-inns2 = 264 (62 overs) | runs-team1-inns2 = Alviro Petersen 103 (145) | wickets-team1-inns2 = Mitchell Johnson 5/74 (18 overs) | score-team2-inns2 = 214/3 (40.4 overs) | runs-team2-inns2 = Shane Watson 77 (73) | wickets-team2-inns2 = Robin Peterson 1/15 (5 overs) | result = Australians won by 7 wickets | venue = Senwes Park, Potchefstroom | umpires = Jordan Cloete (SA) and Shaun George (SA) | motm = Mitchell Johnson (Australians) | report = Scorecard | toss = South Africa A won the toss and elected to bat. | rain = }} T20I series 1st T20I | score1 = 146/7 (20 overs) | score2 = 147/5 (19.3 overs) | team2 = | runs1 = JP Duminy 67 (53) | wickets1 = Pat Cummins 3/25 (4 overs) | runs2 = Shane Watson 52 (39) | wickets2 = Lonwabo Tsotsobe 1/21 (4 overs) | result = Australia won by 5 wickets | report = Scorecard | venue = Newlands, Cape Town | umpires = Marais Erasmus (SA) and Adrian Holdstock (SA) | motm = Shane Watson (Aus) | toss = South Africa won the toss and elected to bat. }} 2nd T20I | score1 = 147/8 (20 overs) | score2 = 148/7 (19.1 overs) | team2 = | runs1 = Cameron White 39 (26) | wickets1 = Lonwabo Tsotsobe 2/11 (4 overs) | runs2 = Johan Botha 34 (28) | wickets2 = James Pattinson 2/17 (4 overs) | result = South Africa won by 3 wickets | report = Scorecard | venue = New Wanderers Stadium, Johannesburg | umpires = Johan Cloete (SA) and Shaun George (SA) | motm = Rusty Theron (SA) | toss = Australia won the toss and elected to bat. }} ODI series 1st ODI | score1 = 183/4 (29 overs) | score2 = 129 (22 overs) | team2 = | runs1 = Ricky Ponting 63 (77) | wickets1 = Dale Steyn 2/48 (6 overs) | runs2 = Faf du Plessis 27 (20) | wickets2 = Mitchell Johnson 3/20 (5 overs) | result = Australia won by 93 runs (D/L) | report = Scorecard | venue = SuperSport Park, Centurion | umpires = Johan Cloete (SA) and Ian Gould (Eng) | motm = Ricky Ponting (Aus) | toss = South Africa won the toss and elected to field. | rain = Match reduced to 29 overs per side due to rain. South Africa target was 223 runs in 29 overs. }} 2nd ODI | score1 = 303/6 (50 overs) | score2 = 223 (50 overs) | team2 = | runs1 = Jacques Kallis 76 (88) | wickets1 = Doug Bollinger 2/64 (10 overs) | runs2 = David Warner 74 (97) | wickets2 = Morné Morkel 4/22 (10 overs) | result = South Africa won by 80 runs | report = Scorecard | venue = St George's Park, Port Elizabeth | umpires = Shaun George (SA) and Richard Kettleborough (Eng) | motm = Morné Morkel (SA) | toss = South Africa won the toss and elected to bat first. | rain = }} 3rd ODI | score1 = 222/6 (50 overs) | score2 = 227/7 (47.3 overs) | team2 = | runs1 = Jacques Kallis 54 (74) | wickets1 = Xavier Doherty 2/33 (9 overs) | runs2 = Shane Watson 49 (46) | wickets2 = Jacques Kallis 2/17 (5 overs) | result = Australia won by 3 wickets | report = Scorecard | venue = Kingsmead, Durban | umpires = Johan Cloete (SA) and Ian Gould (Eng) | motm = Shane Watson (Aus) | toss = South Africa won the toss and elected to bat. | rain = }} Test series 1st Test | team2 = | score-team1-inns1 = 284 (75 overs) | runs-team1-inns1 = Michael Clarke 151 (176) | wickets-team1-inns1 = Dale Steyn 4/55 (20 overs) | score-team2-inns1 = 96 (24.3 overs) | runs-team2-inns1 = Graeme Smith 37 (48) | wickets-team2-inns1 = Shane Watson 5/17 (5 overs) | score-team1-inns2 = 47 (18 overs) | runs-team1-inns2 = Nathan Lyon 14 (24) | wickets-team1-inns2 = Vernon Philander 5/15 (7 overs) | score-team2-inns2 = 236/2 (50.2 overs) | runs-team2-inns2 = Hashim Amla 112 (134) | wickets-team2-inns2 = Peter Siddle 1/49 (12.2 overs) | result = South Africa won by 8 wickets | venue = Newlands, Cape Town | umpires = Billy Doctrove (WI) and Ian Gould (Eng) | motm = Vernon Philander (SA) | report = Scorecard | toss = South Africa won the toss and elected to field. | notes = Test debuts: Vernon Philander (SA) and Imran Tahir (SA) }} South Africa won the toss and elected to field. At the end of the first day, Australia had made 214 for the loss of 8 wickets, with South African bowler Dale Steyn picking up 4 wickets for 31 runs. On the second day, Australia were eventually dismissed for 284, with Michael Clarke equalling his third highest Test score with 151. Batting second, South Africa were dismissed for just 96 runs, with Australian all-rounder Shane Watson taking five wickets for 17 runs in five overs. In their second innings, Australia were reduced to 13-3 by tea on the second day. After tea they went from 21-6 to 21-9, before being bowled out for 47 runs. This was their fourth lowest Test score and their lowest total for 109 years. Debutant Vernon Philander finished with figures of 5-15 from seven overs. On the third day, Graeme Smith and Hashim Amla both reached centuries to help South Africa to a 8-wicket victory. 2nd Test | team2 = | score-team1-inns1 = 266 (71 overs) | runs-team1-inns1 = AB de Villiers 64 (97) | wickets-team1-inns1 = Peter Siddle 3/69 (15 overs) | score-team2-inns1 = 296 (76.4 overs) | runs-team2-inns1 = Phillip Hughes 88 (111) | wickets-team2-inns1 = Dale Steyn 4/64 (18 overs) | score-team1-inns2 = 339 (110 overs) | runs-team1-inns2 = Hashim Amla 105 (243) | wickets-team1-inns2 = Pat Cummins 6/79 (29 overs) | score-team2-inns2 = 310/8 (86.5 overs) | runs-team2-inns2 = Usman Khawaja 65 (110) | wickets-team2-inns2 = Vernon Philander 5/70 (20 overs) | result = Australia won by 2 wickets | venue = New Wanderers Stadium, Johannesburg | umpires = Billy Bowden (NZ) and Ian Gould (Eng) | motm = Pat Cummins (Aus) | report = Scorecard | toss = South Africa won the toss and elected to bat. | notes = Test debut: Pat Cummins (Aus) }} External links * Download ICC's Future tours programme Category:Australian cricket tours of South Africa